


Spark

by My_Liberty



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Eventual Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, F/M, Implied Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, M/M, Multi, POV Rey, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Resistance, these three are precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Liberty/pseuds/My_Liberty
Summary: “I know.”Rey remembered the firm grip of his warm hand. She remembered the accompanying warm smile. And above else, she remembered the way he smelled.





	Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I just had to write this after watching TLJ. It was beautiful and dramatic, and I loved every minute of it.  
> Since TFA I adore Poe/Finn/Rey. And there was this moment in TLJ – yeah, you know what I’m talking about – this brief exchange between Rey and Poe which remembered me of Han/Lea, especially the “I know”. Hence why I had to write this. I mean, come on, it was the first real interaction between Poe and Rey and it was glorious!  
> Maybe I’ll continue and turn this into a real Poe/Finn/Rey (OT3 all the way!). Dunno, a series or a multi-chaptered fic… depends on how you guys take this, I guess. Hope to hear from you, especially since I’m not sure about this one shot … ‘kay, stop babbling know and let you read and decide for yourself.  
> Unbeta’d. So, if you find mistakes, bear with me.

“I know.”  
Rey remembered the firm grip of his warm hand. She remembered the accompanying warm smile. And above else, she remembered the way he smelled. There was something beneath the smoke and the sweat, he smelled of musk and cinnamon and something she couldn’t name.  
He was like the rebel hero she imagined since childhood. Adventurous, daring, idealistic, courageous and dashing. _Dashing? Where did that come from?_ Rey never thought of someone as ‘dashing’. _Though you’d have to be really blind to not see that._ Poe was a very attractive man. She was confused. About this … feelings. On Jakku, … well, there never had been anybody. It never really mattered to her anyway. Survival was what mattered on Jakku. And waiting for her parents to return, to have a family she could rely on. And after she got away, there never was the time to think about that. She sure felt something for Finn, but she wasn’t sure he felt the same. She feared he regarded her only as some kind of sister. And it had been such a turmoil. First helping the Resistance, then training with Master Skywalker.  
Now however, she had a small reprieve from fighting. All of them did. They were rebuilding, setting up a new permanent base for the Resistance, off the radar. They were replenishing and bolstering their numbers and equipment. She still had a lot to do, especially as the ‘last Jedi’, as they had come to call her. A beacon of hope. Everyone looked to her for support and also guidance. Sometimes it scared her.  
All the more reason to find something … normal. Something where the outcome didn’t concern the entire galaxy.  
‘I know.’ Poe Dameron. She couldn’t quite wrap her head around it. There was something in his smile. Or was it his eyes?  
Maybe she was overthinking. All the stress lately. It was just nerves. Force, survival on Jakku was easier than this.

 

From time to time Rey pretended to not see the stares that followed her or the whispers she heard. “That’s her!” – “Is that the last Jedi?” – “Did you hear that Skywalker himself trained her personally?” – “She saved us.” It wasn’t easy to blend them out in the mess hall. Such a foreign concept to her: to eat with other people in front of other people, to see _them_ eat. On Jakku, everyone took care of themselves and no one ever would get the idea to eat with other scavengers. Nevertheless, she joined her Resistance compatriots. Party because she wanted to show them she didn’t consider herself above them, and partly because General Organa asked it of her. But sometimes the stares and whispers were hard for her.  
She took her daily lunch portion and looked for a place to sit. She actively searched for Finn. And to her relief she found him at a table not far from her. It wasn’t until she was near it that she realized who sat beside him. Poe Dameron.  
Both men greeted her warmly. She saw how easy-going they were with each other, how they exchanged brief touches, small smiles. Not for the first time she asked herself if there already was something between them. Perhaps neither Poe nor Finn had any interest in her … at least in _that_ sense.  
She was ripped from her thoughts as Poe suddenly turned to her and asked, “And how was your day, Rey?”  
She stopped chewing and looked at him with what she assumed must have been a stunned expression. Poe’s smile died on his lips as she continued to just look at him and didn’t answer. “Um, was that the wrong thing to say to a Jedi?” An attempt to lighten the mood, Rey was no fool. Finn laughed a bit nervously. Rey realized that her lack of response unsettled them. A moment later, she said, “No, that’s… No. It’s just that nobody ever asked me that.”  
Now it was Poe’s turn to look stunned. After a heartbeat, a familiar half-smirk grew on his lips. “Really? I’m honored to be first then.”  
Rey chuckled and threw a glance at Finn who was obviously glad that Poe and Rey seemed to get along fine.  
After that, the conversation was flowing. Rey and Poe talked about flying, about adventures, about curious planets. Poe told her about the most fascinating places and Rey countered that she would like to visit all of them. That caused Poe to offer to take her someday. Finn seemed to mostly enjoy watching them trade stories but also joined in when they compared the meanest creatures they ever encountered. Most of Rey’s experiences with mean animals were limited to Jakku. “Sandworms are _the_ meanest. They’re not like normal sandworms, everything from Jakku is ten times more vicious than normal. They crawl in your clothes or in your ears… and they’re just everywhere.” Poe faked a shiver. “Sounds lovely. But I got something much meaner. Have you ever heard of a Dash’kolar?”  
“A what now?” Finn asked.  
“Dash’kolar. They look basically like hairy birds, but they can’t fly. They have sharp teeth like you wouldn’t believe and they have a thing for Resistance pilots in flight suits. That is one encounter I don’t want to repeat, believe me.” They all laughed whole-heartedly at that.  
“Okay, my turn,” Finn said. He let a moment of dramatic silence pass. “The Rathtars were pretty mean.”  
Poe and Rey looked at each other. “You win,” they said simultaneously.

 

It quickly became a routine for them. Between training, missions and rebuilding the three of them met as often as they could.  
Like today. Rey carried her daily lunch, looking for the faces of her friends, as she saw Poe who waved at her.  
“Where’s Finn?” she asked while sitting down.  
He chewed down a bit of food and answered, “He’s got a new post. They finally decided to officially integrate him in the Resistance military. An infiltrator unit. He’s in training right now.”  
“Oh.” After a moment, she added, “I’m glad for him.”  
“Yeah, me too. He was all pride and excitement when he told me about it. I was happy to hear it. He deserves some recognition for all he’s done and is willing to do.”  
They ate in companionable silence for a while. But Rey felt that something was bothering Poe. He seemed absent-minded and practically radiated unease. Before the silence became too much to bear, she gripped his hand which shifted his attention immediately to her. He looked up form his meal and Rey whispered, “Please, tell me. What is bothering you?”  
Poe sighed. A sound so unlike Poe that Rey was momentarily surprised. Then, “I am concerned… for the General. For Leia.”  
Rey waited for him to continue.  
“She’s closing off. It’s as if all the losses weigh too much on her. First Han, then Admiral Holdo and finally her brother. Not to mention her son. And of course, so many Resistance fighters. She is a strong woman, a strong leader. But she never shows just how much she hurts. Especially not in front of us. I’m not sure what she’ll do. And that scares me. And I must admit, I’ve never been scared like this before.”  
Rey was speechless after that admission. She knew how much trust he placed in her by telling her that. She tightened her grip on his hand and he squeezed back reassuringly.  
“What exactly are you scared of?” she asked.  
Poe hesitated for a second. Then he answered, “I don’t know, Rey. That she’ll abandon our cause?”  
“The Resistance will prevail, Poe. General Organa is important, not only to the cause but to us, and she is a hero. But our success does not depend on her.”  
“I guess I’ll just miss her if she should leave.” The thought alone hurt him, Rey could tell. She knew that he had a special relationship with Leia and she didn’t want to diminish his feelings by saying something like ‘I will, too’ or ‘Others feel the same way’. Poe did not just hold her in high regard, he was almost like a son to her. Instead of answering, she held his hand. And this was apparently enough because some of his known swagger returned after a while.

 

Finn flourished in his new unit. He was passionate when he told Poe and Rey about his first assignments, nothing big but Finn was happy to fight for something (and someone) he grew to believe in. He also visited Rose regularly in the med bay. Sadly, there hadn’t been any changes to her condition though Rey was sure that Finn never stopped believing for once in her full recovery. It pleased her greatly that Finn seemed content with this new life he had chosen.  
One day, Finn and Rey walked side by side across the hangar to welcome Poe back after a routine patrol. Before they got the chance however, a message arrived for Finn that he was needed for a task his unit had received. He bid Rey farewell and sped off. She smiled at his enthusiasm and continued on her way.  
Poe was still in his orange flight suit and talking to BB-8. The little droid was also the first to notice her. He beeped excitedly which caused Poe to look up and see her. A broad grin formed on his lips and he hurried over to throw his arms around her. Another thing that was new to Rey: the open displays of affection. Finn and Poe seemed to give them more frequently than others. It was unusual for her, but she learned that she liked to return them.  
“I wasn’t sure if one of you would be here. Thanks for the welcome, Rey.”  
She had recently discovered that she very much liked the sound of her name when he said it. A sudden urge to be alone with him overcame her. “Hey, have you ever flown the Falcon?”  
His grin widened. “Can’t say I have.”  
“Would you like to?”  
“Rey, I’d _love_ to.”  
That was all that needed to be said. As they made their way to the Falcon, Poe brushed his fingers against hers, tentatively, asking. Rey answered by interlinking them.

 

They didn’t leave the planet. Poe promised to show the nicest location on the planet. He had discovered it a few weeks prior and always wanted to it to her and Finn. The opportunity unfortunately never came up. Until now.  
It was plain to see that Poe enjoyed his time as the Falcon’s pilot immensely. Rey enjoyed herself as co-pilot as well. She could fly well enough, she knew that, but it was clear to her why they called him the best pilot in the Resistance.  
“Show-off,” she murmured with no real malice.  
He threw his head back and laughed. “What can I say? I can’t help myself when a pretty girl is watching.”  
She felt her ears get warm at his words. Before she could think of a reply, he pointed to something ahead of them. “There.”  
He slowed down and prepared for landing on a plateau.  
As they left the Falcon, Rey wasn’t prepared for the breathtaking view before her. They were on top of a mountain and the valley before them was covered in lush meadows and so many rivers that it was impossible to count them. It was so beautiful that she could’ve cried at the sight of it.  
“Stunning, isn’t it?” Poe asked as he came to stand beside her.  
She smiled and turned to him. “One of the most beautiful things I have ever seen in my life.”  
“Well, that’s something.” The line was meant as funny but was delivered with a certain seriousness. His eyes were fixed on her and were intense in a way they weren’t before.  
They looked at each other for a few seconds. Rey wasn’t sure who made the first move but one of them was leaning forward and the other followed suit, so they only were separated by mere inches. Her mouth felt dry and she licked her lips. Poe followed the movement with his eyes, like a hawk trained on prey.  
Their lips touched, and it was as beautiful as the sight he brought her here for. His lips were soft and swept against hers as he deepened the kiss. She was way out of her depth but followed his moves. Slowly he coaxed her lips open and slid his tongue in while drawing her against him with his arm around her waist. Tentatively, she met his tongue with hers which caused a surprised moan to escape him. He tightened his arm around her. Rey was overwhelmed with new feelings and sensations. She didn’t hesitate to thread her fingers through his dark locks and as he gently bid down on her lip, she pulled on his hair. They both moaned in unison.  
Suddenly, a loud beep interrupted them. They sprung apart as if they’d done something forbidden. Rey couldn’t see herself, but she sure didn’t look better than Poe: flushed, heavy breathing, unfocused eyes. She needed a moment to realize that it was her comm that made that nefarious sound.  
“Yes?” she answered a bit breathless.  
“Master Jedi, we need your help at the base. General Organa has a mission for you. Could you, uh, tell Commander Dameron to come back as well?”  
“Yes, of course. Yes, I tell him right away.” She was talking too much. Before she could make a fool out of herself, she quit the call.  
She looked at Poe and they both shared a laugh. “Awkward,” Poe commented, and they went back to the Falcon.

 

“Have you already visited the new cantina?” Finn asked lightly.  
Rey hadn’t though she had heard of it. It was nothing major, just a place for the Resistance fighters to relax and pass a bit of time. Probably also a way to boost moral after the disastrous losses they had taken.  
“No.”  
“Well, you definitely should.” He let a moment pass and added, “You know, we could go together… you, me … and Poe.”  
“I think I’d like that,” she answered softly.

 

It turned out they didn’t get the chance very soon. One of them was always away.  
Rey didn’t see Finn or Poe for almost three weeks because she was investigating a First Order presence on an allegedly neutral planet. The local government had requested to see “the Jedi” they heard so many rumors about. General Organa thought it would be beneficial for them to see Rey because “that might be what they need to stand with the Resistance or at least not against us”.  
Rey wasn’t comfortable in this environment of political games but if it was necessary, she was willing to do it.  
It didn’t take much for this local government to be convinced. All she had to do was lift a few rocks and they were all “Oh” and “Ah”. They decided to remain neutral and banished the First Order troops form their planet. Rey received an invitation to visit again soon and “show some more of her magic”. It took her all she had not to gag at the thought of performing tricks for these people. As she flew back to the Resistance base, her thoughts strayed to Finn – how was he doing? Was he still happy? – and Poe – this show-off sure would’ve liked to perform a few tricks and get applause for it. An unconscious smile formed on her lips and she couldn’t wait to get home.  
When she arrived at the Resistance base, the sun had set. She bid goodnight to Chewie who had taken this trip with her (and had remained on the Falcon the entire time, the traitor). It was then that she decided to pay a visit to the cantina. Who knew, maybe she had luck and one (or both) of them would be there.  
The cantina was crowded with people. The noise was loud, the music was loud, the laughter was loud. Rey couldn’t decide whether she liked it or not. But she wanted to try it for a time. All kinds of people were present, everything the Resistance had to offer. Rey’s gaze locked on the bar and she fought her way through the crowd to reach it. She ordered something that was named “Two Suns” and hoped for the best. While she waited, her gaze swayed over to a corner where the pilots seemed to have set up their camp. Some of them didn’t even ditch their flight suit. Little attention-seekers, the lot of them. Poe being one of them, also still in his flight suit. Finn wasn’t with him which, Rey assumed, meant that he probably was on a mission.  
The bartender returned with her ordered drink. She eyed it suspiciously. It looked somewhat like the sunset on Jakku. She shrugged her shoulders and took a sip. It wasn’t totally awful. But it was strong. She doubted she would be able to drink all of it before falling unconscious. Poe spotted her a moment after she put the drink back down on the counter. He winked at her and Rey smiled at him. Shortly after, he made his way over to her. He gestured at the drink. “Always knew you were a tough girl.”  
“Says the flyboy.”  
“ _Best_ flyboy, thank you very much.”  
The bartender came back and gave Poe a non-distinctive drink.  
“Water?” she teased.  
“Wouldn’t you like to know, tough girl?” Poe shot back.  
What exactly Poe was drinking remained a secret. To his credit he drank half of her “Two Suns” after she said that a flyboy like him couldn’t take it. And he did so without setting the drink down for once.  
“I’m impressed,” she said and grinned at him.  
“What can I say? Sometimes I’m impressing myself.” He tried to say it with a straight face but failed miserably. Rey noticed that his cheeks had turned red. They were exchanging heated glances when they weren’t laughing at their own antics.  
Rey wasn’t sure when they left the cantina, but the noise had gotten quieter. Poe had of course offered to walk her to her room and she had agreed.  
They stopped at her door. Rey slowly turned to him with a long “Sooooo…” Before she could say anything else, her lips had been captured in a deep and sensual kiss. She kissed back. Poe had one hand on her neck and the other around her waist. Rey didn’t know what to do with her hands and opted for burying them in his hair again. He released her groan and pressed her into the wall beside the door. As he turned more passionate, she tore away from him and said, “Poe… Poe, stop.” He let her go with hooded eyes.  
“Right,” he said. “Not outside. The bed’s more comfortable.”  
“No, Poe, that’s not it.”  
Now he seemed confused. “Too fast?” he asked. “Or did I misread- ”  
“No.” Force, she was really bad at this. How to explain that to him. She didn’t want to disappoint. But he needed to know, no way around it. She took a deep breath. She hadn’t felt that insecure since… well, a long time. “Ihaveneverdonethisbefore.” Did he understand?  
At first, he seemed even more confused, but then it dawned on him. “Oh, so you mean… like, never? Not even with Finn? I thought… well, I don’t know what I thought…” He messed his hair further up. Rey suddenly felt stupid. What, what if he just wanted for one night… Maybe he was indeed disappointed. Maybe he’d hoped for more. She didn’t notice her eyes were trained on the floor until a hand gently lifted her chin up. She met his dark, warm eyes that seemed to shine as bright as the sun of Jakku.  
“Rey, I can see you overthinking. Stop it.”  
“But…”  
A kiss, not as heated as before, silenced her.  
“We only go as far as you want.” With that he opened the door and led her inside. “Do you want this?”  
“Yes,” she answered immediately.  
“This will be good, I promise.”  
He sat on the bed and gently pulled her onto his lap while he began to kiss her again which she enthusiastically reciprocated. He let her now wandering hands explore however she liked. His fingers traced the outline of her breasts and he went from kissing her month to kissing down her throat and her neck. A surprised moan escaped her when kisses turned to playful bites and his hands began groping her breasts.  
“Like that, do you?”  
She couldn’t find it in her to formulate an answer. Luckily, he didn’t need one.  
“Love hearing you moan, Rey. Do it again. For me.”  
She didn’t need convincing, especially after he guided her on his lap and she felt his arousal. A low moan again to which he responded with a growl.  
“You feel what you do to me, my girl? That’s how much I want you. How much I need you. Moan for me again, Rey. Louder. Let the whole base hear you.”  
She didn’t comprehend what he did to her, but his words gave her all the right sensations. “Poe,” she moaned, considerably louder this time.  
“That’s right, my girl.” He captured her lips again in a bruising kiss.  
“Poe, I want…”  
“What do you want?”  
“More, please.”  
He didn’t hesitate in removing her clothes. She tried to keep up with him, but that flight suit was trickier than it looked. He chuckled at her impatience and helped her getting _that orange thing off_.  
Only underwear was separating their bodies from fully touching. She searched his face and found warmth and lust. Without hesitating, she closed the distance and kissed him with all the feelings she had. His hands wandered up her thighs and finally reached her panties. He slowly pulled them off while Rey was writhing underneath him. Then he sat up and just _looked_ at her. His eyes greedily took in her naked form. For a moment, Rey wanted to cover herself up. Poe noticed it. “No, we won’t have any of that.” He took her hands and laid them above her head.  
“I wanna try something, okay?” he asked.  
Rey nodded mutely.  
“Keep the hands above your head,” he instructed her and began kissing her throat. Rey felt incredibly vulnerable but did as she was told. She trusted him in every way. As he reached her breasts, he sucked and pulled on her left nipple. It felt so foreign but also so good. Rey couldn’t stop moaning. She felt his smirk more than she saw it and soon he switched to her right breast. It became more and more difficult to keep her hands from wandering. He kissed down her stomach and that was when Rey realized his intent. Her breath hitched as he reached his destination.  
He looked up to her. “Alright?” he asked.  
“Alright,” she whispered.


End file.
